


A/B/O Dynamics

by ZayRay030



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jaime Reyes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Jaime is decent and pulls out, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Damian Wayne, Praise Kink, Top Jaime Reyes, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: If Jaime had known that Damian was in heat. Hell, if Jaime had known that Damian was on Omega then this wouldn't have happened. But now he needs to be a good alpha and help the Robin.
Relationships: Jaime Reyes/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	A/B/O Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my smut! And honestly this is miles better than yesterday.

In hindsight, maye Jaime should have knocked on the door before he entered. Maybe that way he wouldn't be as hard as a rock as he watched Damian's naked body shiver and flush because of his heat. But, it wasn't his fault! Honest! 

He just didn't know that Damian Wayne was an omega. 

They had all suspected him to be an alpha or a beta. He had never said what he was so nobody could be blamed for thinking that he was a beta or an alpha. 

He also didn't act like a normal omega so that was another reason why no one ever thought of him as an omega . He always seemed to have something smart to say and he never shut his mouth when he heard an alpha growl so no one can be blamed for thinking otherwise. 

“Reyes… Oh fuck!” cried out Damian as his orgasm racked through him. 

“Y-yeah Damian?” Jaime quickly coughed trying to turn his voice back to normal but every time it felt like he could focus again he saw Damian blushing and squirming with a finger in himself his voice quickly died.

“P-Please help me…” Damian cried out whimpering. Normally the 15 year old heats were bearable but there was an alpha nearby and Damian needed him. 

“B-b-but you'll regret it later.” Jaime tried to justify but his control was slowly dropping and he didn't know how much longer he could handle watching the small omega finger his tight hole while his dick swayed prettily. 

“No-no I won't. I just want your knot. I know you wanna give it to me too.” whimpered Damian as he saw Jaime’s boner growing. 

“Damian I can't…” insisted Jaime wondering why he had to visit Titans Tower today of all days. 

“Please…alpha…” and that's when Jaime’s self control stopped. The beatle on his back finally cheered at him after trying to convince him to take the bratty omega. 

Jaime jumped on the small omega and started attacking his neck vigorously and Damian cried out as he bucked his hips up. 

“Aw, the poor whittle omega needs an alpha's knot to shut him up?” Jaime mocked, cooing at him slightly as the blush on his cheeks quickly extended to down his chest to his rosy nipples. 

Jaime couldn't help but grab a nipple and pinch it slightly and Damian cried out. 

“A-Alpha! Sensitive!” Damian cried out. Jaime felt slight shame at that and quickly controlled his hormones. Right now he needed to make sure Damian felt comfortable before he tried anything on him. 

“Sorry baby.” and just to make it extra clear that he was serious he gently sucked on the rosy bud.

“Ah!” cried out Damian, bucking up again. Jaime smirked inwardly. Who knew that the boy was this sensitive. 

“Calm down, okay honey?” asked Jaime sweetly. Damian took a long time to call down from the sensations he was feeling but finally he nodded slightly. “Good boy. Now just lay there and be the prettiest thing on earth. I'm going to spoil you rotten.” and without waiting for Damian's response, the young alpha hurriedly began pleasuring the young omega. 

He slowly took Damian's rosy nipple in his mouth and started suckling on it gently. Whilst his mouth was preoccupied with Damian's right nipple, his other hand went to Damian's other nipple and started to gently roll it between two fingers. During his ministrations Damian kept on bucking his hips, his hole releasing a magnitude of slick, and his mouth releasing sweet whimpers. Damn, the young omega really was sensitive. 

Suddenly Damian began bucking against him with vigour and then suddenly he let out a high pitched cry before his hips began stuttering and Jaime felt his thighs wet. Jaime started at Damian with shock. He had just made the youngest of all the Robins come from just having his pretty nipples played with.

If he was this sensitive for this, Jaime wondered what else made him sensitive. That is if Damian allowed him in the first place of course. 

“That was beautiful, cariño.” said Jaime, giving the boy a soft smile. Damian preened under the praise. 

“P-please Alpha. Need your cock in me.” Damian whimpered. 

“Of course baby, turn over for me first.” Jaime requested, pressing a sweet kiss to the boy's cheek. Damian shit him an odd look but nodded nonetheless. 

It took a couple of seconds for Jaime to regain the power to control his mouth. He only fully regained action of his body when Damian whimpered at the friction of his cock and nipples against the bed covers. Jaime smiled softly and rubbed soothing circles on the teens hips to help calm him down. 

“Well done, baby boy.” praised Jaime. “Now just stay still and I'll give you my cock.” and it wasn't a request. After a few seconds Damian gave a small nof when he had finally come down from his orgasm high. 

Jaime gently rubbed a finger on Damian's hole and the latter gave a gasp at the feeling. Jaime was able to enter his finger into the boy without problem and soon he entered a second and then a third and soon he was pumping into the boy with vigour. Said boy was writhing and crying out every time Jaime’s fingers drilled into his prostate. When Jaime deemed Damian to be opened up enough he took his fingers out. Damian gave a pitiful whine. 

“Now, now bonito. Be patient and I'll give you my cock.” chided Jaime. Damian didn't say anything except raise his hips up more. Jaime took that as an invitation to dive right into the hole. 

Up until now he hadn't thought about his cock. His sole focus was on the young omega in front of him and to give him pleasure to make his heat bearable. However, he could pointedly feel the constricted feeling that his jeans were giving him. So when he finally took his cock out he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

Damian's impatient whine finally snapped him out of his daze and he gave a small chuckle at the youngest Robins impatience. 

He grasped Damian's hip in one hand, grabbed his cock with the other and slowly began entering the right, hot, wet heat of the boy. Damian gave a high keen and something in Jaime snapped and he began quickly thrusting into Damian. Damian didn't seem to mind from his high whines. 

Finally, Damian came with a high cry and he went lax in Jaime’s grip but Jaime didn't stop and he continued thrusting into the boy. Finally when Jamie felt like he was close to his release he took his cock out, jacked it a couple times and spurted across Damian's ass mad lower back. 

Jaime gently rolled the boy onto his back and he wasn't surprised to see a calm look on Damian's face. 

“You okay, cariño?” asked Jaime, looking at the teen worriedly when he didn't say anything. 

“Perfect. Thank you.” Damian said, and he seemed embarrassed. Jaime pulled him into his arms and whilst Damian tensed for a couple of seconds he finally went lax in Jaime’s arms again. 

“You did beautifully.” he whispered into the teen’s ear and he flushed again. “Wanna shower?” he asked. 

“There is no point. My hormones will start up again and I do not want to get up right now.” Damian said as he cuddled more into Jaime. 

“Great.” Jaime said and layed Damian back onto the bed. He stripped out of his remaining clothes and gently cuddled back into Damian. “Would you like me to stay?” he asked softly, grasping the Arab's chin in his fingers. 

“Yes please.” Damian answered in a soft tone. “And if you would join me for my other heats please as well.” Damian requested softly. 

“Of course, anytime you need me.” Jaime vowed. However a sudden, horrifying thought struck into him. “Oh lord, what would your father do to me?” Jaime asked, his face showing clear fright.

Damian began letting out laugh before he suddenly gave a cry and bucked into Jaime’s thigh.. 

Well, it looks like Jaime will have to wait till after Damian's heat to find out if he would end up getting murdered by the bat or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I honestly think that doing this eek is actually going to help me cause I feel like it puts me in a schedule, you know?
> 
> Anyhow, please kudo, bookmark and comment!


End file.
